


The Story of a Chara

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara, Agender Chara, Alternate Universe - Storyfell, Asriel solves things without violence, Chara is a child, Chara thinks Asriel is a girl, Family, Gen, Happy Ending?, Is this enough tags?, Non-Binary Chara, Or is it Fellshift?, Setting is Snowdin pretty much, Snowdin, StoryFell, Storyshift AU, The only Storyfell thing on here I think?, Underfell AU, mentions of a made-up gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How did Chara end up in the Underground? StoryFell Edition! (But it could be for Storyshift too I suppose.)((This is my own take on the AU and I in no way claim ownership.))





	The Story of a Chara

**Author's Note:**

> It does quite a few time skips. There are plot holes for sure, but for a one-shot with a semi-reasonable word count, I'd say you can leave it to your imagination.
> 
> I had to suffer through using female pronouns with the beginning. I don't see children as understanding nonbinary in our day and age.

Chara sits in the center of a bed of flowers, looking at the mountains. The child smiles at the smiles fondly. She has always loved the golden flowers that were everywhere. She looks back at where her father is. He is asleep. She grins mischeviously and heads off to the mountain to play.

The girl sneaks away and runs to play. She is running around, playing by herself when she hears some sounds. She turns around to see some teenagers.

One of them laughs and walks up to her, bending down, "Hey there, kid. What're you doing out her by yourself?"

She isn't sure what to do. She had been told not to speak to strangers,  and these were big kids. Chara isn't sure if she should answer or not.

The kid makes a face at Chara when she says nothing. The kid pushes Chara back, causing her to fall. He yells, "What are you!? Stupid!?"

She whimpers as tears prick at her eyes.

"What?" another asks, walking forward. "Is the little baby going to cry? Go on! Do it!"

The third runs forward, pushing those two away from her, "Hey! Leave her alone! This isn't funny. She's just a kid!"

"Huh? Are you scared? Chicken!" the first claims, mocking them with chicken noises.

"Yeah! You can't back down now! You already agreed!" the second says.

"You... didn't say they were going to be an innocent little girl!" the person exclaims.

"You said you'd kill anyone we said if you could join. You already have the mark! You're doing the deed."

By now, Chara may or may not have wet herself in fear. She is hiccuping with tears streaming down her face. She doesn't want to die. She looks around. The fastest way away is further up the mountain, so she stands up and runs.

"Hey! She's getting away!"

Chara runs as fast as she can, but her speed is no march for the long-legged teenagers. She can see a hole up ahead, so she stops. However, there is no way around it.

One kid scoops her up. The other teenager grabs the lady who tried to fight back and holds her over the hole, saying, "Samantha. It's either her or you. Your choice. Nobody will know. Just get it over with."

Samantha apparently exclaims, "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!"

The teenager is let down on solid ground left to sob and breath.

"Hurry up, Samantha."

The teenager girl walks over to the boy holding Chara and takes the child into her arms. She whispers to Chara, "It's okay. I'm so sorry. Everything will be okay. Just close your eyes. And it will all be okay soon. Okay? Just close your eyes. I'm so, so sorry."

Chara squeals in fear, holding tight onto the girl who walks closer to the hole. The girl is sobbing, "You're making this harder than it needs to be. Just. Let. Go. Think about how I must feel. Please. Just... let me kill you."

The girl tosses Chara into the hole finally. Chara's screams echo off the walls. She had been falling for ages when she felt a sensation like she hit water for a split-second. She isn't sure what that was, but later she would be grateful for it for being a factor in saving her life.

Chara lays in a lump of snow. She isn't sure why, but she feels very little pain. In fact, she feels better than before she was thrown down here.

There's a sound of crunching, causing her to jerk up and back away. A weird creature attacks her. The surroundings change to... something else. There are choices set before her. She quickly selects FIGHT and attacks the monster. This continues once or twice before the beast is gone and she feels stronger.

* * *

She has grown addicted to making the beasts die. During the time, she discovered something else. She has an ability to control time. To make it go back to when she first fell. The LV is removed and she goes through and regains it.

However, she has been curious of the other options. She has tried out the ITEM option which is just full of the stuff she has. And there's a MERCY option that she ignores. However, she has used the ACT option once to see what it did. It seemed to be a harmless way to deal the monsters.

She supposes she could try out an entire "Run" just using the ACT option just to appease her curiousity. Plus fighting the monsters over and over gets boring.

* * *

"The human has been causing trouble. We need to catch them."

"Isn't that them there?"

"It is!"

Chara manages to keep them at a distance when the monsters approach her. However, the monsters keep saying 'them' and 'they'. Chara thought those were used with a lot of people. Was she wrong?

However, it is then that she sees a kid. In both senses of the word. A child and a goat. The kid approaches her. She -- she thinks it's a girl anyways -- stops in front of her, right outside of the range of where she needs to be to start a battle.

The monster proclaims, "I am Asriel! I will deal with you, human!"

And Asriel stepped forward. Chara had never seen Asriel before. Or maybe she just doesn't recognize her? The battle box opens up along with the options.

She chooses ACT and follows it up with Check. She discovers something.

*Asriel Dreemurr  
*She wants to talk.

Asriel's turn is skipped. Chara chooses ACT and selects the TALK option.

"Good. Now, let's talk. I have some things I'd like to bring up."

* * *

Chara thinks back on the the day they chose to ACT instead. They look back on that day they decided to move forward and sacrifice their ability to manipulate time in favor of joining a family. They got a new brother and new parents.

Through that time, they discovered a lot of things. One of the biggest things is that they discovered that they don't have to be a girl. They can't say they wanted at the time to be a boy. But they considered that maybe they didn't actually want to be a girl as they had been brought up to think.

 


End file.
